ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Craft House's The Real Ghostbusters arts and crafts merchandise
Craft House's The Real Ghostbusters arts and crafts merchandise was two sets made by Craft House. The Real Ghostbusters: Poster Pen Set Item Set Description The Poster Pen Set comes with eight 9 in. x 12 in. posters and five non-toxic felt pens. Back of Package Instruction Use the Guide Below to help you color your posters *The four Ghostbusters and Slimer in front of the Firehouse *Ecto-1 parked in front of Firehouse. Logo above it. *Peter Venkman and Slimer scared of something off screen *Slimer laughing. Ray Stantz looking down at two ghosts. *Egon Spengler looking up at ghost. Winston Zeddemore looking down at two ghosts. *Ray at foot of stairwell on first floor of Firehouse. Ghost about to fly into him from the left. *Slimer about to eat a whole pizza. Four ghosts under him. *Egon, Slimer, and Janine Melnitz at front desk Helpful Hints: *1. These posters were designed for you to color any way you want. We've shown you one way on the package back, but feel free to experiment with your own color combinations. *2. Always re-cap pens when they are not in use. This prevents them from drying out. *3. Try to stay within the black lines at all times. *4. Use lighter colors in large areas and avoid placing dark colors next to each other for a brighter, more vivid poster. *5. Leave a few white spaces in your poster. This adds contrast, especially next to dark colors. *6. For a wider range of colors, apply one color over another: **YELLOW + BLUE = GREEN **YELLOW + BROWN = GOLD BROWN **YELLOW + RED = RED ORANGE **RED + BLUE = PURPLE **RED + BROWN = RED BROWN *7. Use your imagination in creating textures. Dots, swirls and outlines make interesting color effects. *8. Don't use too much pressure with your pens when coloring. Colored areas look better and pens will last longer if you don't "scrub" your paper by repeatedly going over an area with ink. The Real Ghostbusters: Rub & Color set Item Set Description The Rub & Color set includes Rub & Color holder and lid, 4 two sided cover plates, 10 crayons, and crayon sharpener. Back of Package Instruction Rub & Color Instructions 1. Position plate into rub & color holder. 2. Cover plate with a piece of paper and close the lid. 3. Rub the black crayon over the paper until you see a complete picture. 4. Color the picture. External Link *2 Warps to Neptune blog 10/5/15 (The Real Ghostbusters: Poster Pen Set) Trivia *On page 11, panel 3, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, on the brown tack board is the Real Ghostbusters Poster Pen Set. Gallery Primary Canon TheRealGhostbustersPosterPenSet01.jpg|Front of The Real Ghostbusters Poster Pen Set TheRealGhostbustersPosterPenSet02.jpg|Back of The Real Ghostbusters Poster Pen Set RGBRubAndColorByCraftHouseEditSc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters Rub & Color set RGBRubAndColorByCraftHouseEditSc02.png|Back of The Real Ghostbusters Rub & Color set RGBRubAndColorByCraftHouseV2Sc03.png| RGBRubAndColorByCraftHouseV2Sc04.png| RGBRubAndColorByCraftHouseV2Sc05.png| Secondary Canon GB2ActivisionGhostGrabberPosterPenSetAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Category:RGB Merchandise